


Mystical Week

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Once Upon A Paladin [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (inappropriate) Public Display of Affection, (minus Sam), Alternate Universe - 2nd Popularity Poll | 3rd Anime Ending (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Breathing Underwater, Chance Meetings, Childhood Memories, Crash The Wedding, Crush at First Sight, Curses and Cures, Domestic Fluff, Exploration, First Contact, Getting Together, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Isolation, Kitsune Holt Family, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Making Out, Mind Reading, Multi, Past Character Death, Potions, Red Riding Hood Elements, Separations, Start Of The World, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Watching, Wingman Lance (Voltron), kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Yahoo! Finally time for some more fantasy stuff!December 31st: Stories of the Past (Heritage Day!)/HunayJanuary 1st: Lost to Solitude/ShaxumJanuary 2nd: Curse and Cure/FloronumJanuary 3rd: The Depths of the Sea/FloroliaJanuary 4th: Beasts of the Wild/OliattJanuary 5th: Spellbound/LatteJanuary 6th: Free Day!/Gen Fic





	1. Stories Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has had many adventures in the past; heading to the Otherworld to kill an evil King. Pretend to be someone else for an entire year without knowing anything about them. But there's one thing he's never done: fallen for someone.
> 
> And damn, is that about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows what story this is based of, I will be your best friend forever.

“Lance, I’m telling ya man, this is a bad idea.” Hunk insists, his horse trotting steadily at his side, “Do you really wanna risk getting struck by lightning?!”

“Oh come on, Hunk, where’s your sense of adventure?” Lance huffs, having his horse go a little quicker, “Besides, who says we’ll be injured? Maybe we’ll see something incredible, like the legend says!”

Hunk sighs, turning to look down from the mound, “Yeah, right, with our luck, maybe we’ll just fall down the… hill…”

Lance blinks and turns his horse towards his friend, “Hunk?”

When he gets no response, he turns his eyes down and his jaw drops.

At the base of the mound, a beautiful white horse is eating grass calmly with a lovely passenger on it’s back, stroking the lovely stead’s mane. A young woman, wearing a flowing golden dress like something from a gala, certainly not suited for horse riding-yet it had not one speck of dirty or damage to the fabric. A equally elegant hood which seems to be a part of the dress almost covers the back of the woman’s head.

“Dude, go get her!” Lance orders.

Hunk squeaks, face pink, staring at Lance as if he were insane, “Whaa--bu-but how?! I can’t talk to girls! She looks like a princess!”

Lance gives him a deadpan look, “Hunk. You’re the fucking king of the Lands of Melyn. You’re friends with the King of Annwn and pretended to be him for a whole year without knowing anything about him and completely fooling everyone. And she’s walking away!”

Hunk turns back to find the woman making her horse move on. He runs down the hill and continues running, but the woman’s horse continues to move at a steady pace. Surely he should be able to catch up. So he keeps running after her in an attempt, but he’s not getting any closer. But that doesn’t make any sense, the horse isn’t galloping away from him-

“Miss, please wait!” Hunk calls out.

The horse stops and the woman calls back, “I would have done that if you’d asked sooner!”

Hunk continues to gasp for breath and hears hooves coming towards him from the direction the woman had been travelling. By the time he can breathe easy, her horse is in front of him and… it’s facing backwards?

“I hadn’t realized you were following me, sorry.”

Hunk lifts his head finding that the horse isn’t facing backwards at all, it’s hooves are, but how is that possible and _holy smokes, he’s never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life._

Dark brown skin framed beautifully by her dark brown hair kept in a short braid he can just about see, hoop earrings that Hunk is certain are specific to a certain clan but right now only make her more stunning and finally he sees her eyes. Her beautiful, yellow coloured eyes like rays of sunshine, so unique and special.

“I am Shay.” The woman greets and strokes her horse’s neck, “And this is Mera.”

“Oh, uhh, nice to meet you.” Hunk straightens up, blushing, “I’m, uhh, Hunk.”

Shay smiles, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Hunk.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Hunk replies.

* * *

“So, how’s all going with our future Queen, Hunky?” Lance chuckles.

Hunk groans and stops signing his papers for a moment, “Lance, she’s just a friend!”

“A friend who’s female, who you are quite clearly head over heels for and who seems very fond of you.” Lance sits on the desk, “So come on, man, when are you gonna make your move?”

Hunk sighs, “Not ever, okay? I don’t think she likes me like that anyway.”

Lance lets out a huff, “You’re no fun, Hunky.”

* * *

“Hunk!”

Hunk blinks and turns towards the path Shay normally takes, waving, “Hey!”

Mera stops right in front of Hunk and now that her rider is closer, Hunk can see she’s been-

“What happened?” Hunk asks calmly, helping to ease her off her horse, “You’re crying.”

Shay sniffles, “Father, he… He’s betrothed me to someone else.”

Hunk freezes.

“I have a plan to escape the marriage, but,” Shay rubs at her eyes, “I need your help.”

“Anything.” Hunk promises.

Shay smiles shakily.

* * *

At the strike of midnight, a bustling castle comes to silence.

All as one immensely powerful man takes a stand. Even as his face is masked by the pieces of fabric woven simply for this very ball, only a fool or foreigner could not know who the man is.

“My loyal citizens.” He introduces himself anyway, “I, King Lubos, am holding this ball for a many number of reasons. Not only to celebrate the great founding of our mighty empire, but to enjoy a night, reaping the benefits of all we have fought for and to celebrate the pursuit of more. More power. More land to add to our cause. But also to introduce all to my soon to be wife and lady of the court-”

A woman of incredible grace and beauty stands, smiling pleasantly at the crowd, who begin to murmur in admiration.

“Princess Shay of Balmera.” Lubos goes on, “With our union, we will be uniting the great kingdoms to forge an even greater land than what was there before. So I ask that you all raise a glass.” Lubos does just that, “To continued wealth and fortune.”

“To wealth and fortune.” The crowd murmurs, their glasses high.

The door creaks open.

Every head turns.

An old man walks into the door, bowing so low his face nearly touches the floor, “Please pardon my interruption, oh great rulers of this mighty kingdom.”

“Who let you in, peasant?” Lubos narrows his eyes, “Guards, remove him.”

The old man startles up slightly from his bow, still keeping low though.

“Come now, your highness.” Shay gazes at the man, eyes alight with amusement, “Let’s entertain him for a bit, find out what he wants.”

Lubos huffs, “Speak.”

The man drops into another full bow, “Thank you sincerely oh great King. I only intrude on such a wondrous ceremony for I have but a simple request.”

As he spoke, he walks towards the thrones and takes a knee. He reaches into a pocket hidden by his cloak and pulls from it a small bag, barely large enough to fit his own hand.

“If our great ruler will allow it, I merely wish to have enough food to fill this bag, so I may take it back to my family.” The man requests, “We are all so very hungry and anything that would fit in this bag would be a blessing of blessings.”

Lubos snorts, “Very well then. Fill the man’s bag.”

Servants approach the man and place food in his bag. But it gets no bigger. This continues on and on, but still the bag gets no bigger and the party trick is no longer amusing Lubos.

“How much longer will it take to fill that ridiculous bag?” He demands.

The man bows, “A thousand apologies, my king, but it will only be full if someone were to squash the food down. But only a man of great noble blood and power can step inside this bag.”

Lubos scoffs, “Very well.”

He stands from the table and walks towards the bag. He has the peasant hold it open so that he may step inside with both feet.

Shay hides her smile with the rim of her goblet, feigning boredom.

The peasant smiles as well.

“What the-” The King startles.

The peasant yanks the bag upwards so that it covers the King from toe to head, jumping on top of it to ensure he can tie it together securely. Shay pulls a hunting horn from inside her dress and blows it as loudly as she can.

“Wha-” The party goers gasp in shock.

The doors burst open, thousands upon thousands of Melyn soldiers taking the guests before they can draw their hidden blades or weapons. Shay does not hide her smile anymore and stands for all to see, smirking at the scene before her.

“Oh, Hunk, thank you!” Shay steps out from behind the table so she can approach her partner, “You were an incredible actor, thank you!”

The man takes off his cloak, revealing the young king of a neighbouring land who grins like a hero, “The real hero today was you, Shay. That was so brave, I’m so proud of you.”

Shay blushes, “It wouldn’t have been possible if not for your support. Thank you.”

The two gaze at one another as the struggling King is taken away.

“Ya know now would be the perfect time to fucking kiss her already, man!” Lance calls from his place as an archer, watching for any of Lubos’ people, making sure they don’t try anything funny.

Hunk blushes and groans, “Lanc-”

Shay grabs his by his cloacked hood-

-pulls-

-Hunk cries out-

-Shay kisses him, softly, smiling gentle and soft as if he put the stars in the sky just for her. Hunk kisses back just as softly, finding the stars in her eyes as his heart sings.

The two pull apart to the sounds of the cheering crowd.

“Looks like he was right.” Shay giggles, “That was the perfect time to kiss.”

Hunk nods, a little breathless, “Yeah.”

“Wanna do it again?” Shay winks.

Hunk smiles, “Always.”


	2. Lost to Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was a very empty place at first, just the Ocean and the Earth, living side by side. They decided to create plants of their own and soon the world started to fill up with all the vegetation they made. But there was still something missing.
> 
> That's when the Earth and Ocean decided to give birth to their first creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wanted to write my own creation story.

_ A thousand years ago, before the pen or paper, before man and beast, before the Gods or religions, the Earth was a silent world, consisting only of plant life and the timeless oceans. They had life around them, but the plants could not make sounds and it was a very lonely world. _

_ Until one day the Earth gave birth to it’s first attempt at a creature, the parent of all those born to the land and direct daughter of the earth itself, the creature was a Balmeran named Shay… _

* * *

Shay opens her eyes and finds herself in a dark place. She isn’t sure what this place is-

_ Cave. This is a cave, dear. I am your mother and I will guild you should you need me. Just call and I will answer. _

Shay nods and her mouth opens, “Thank you, mother. I would like to explore this world now. May I?”

_ Yes. _

Shay stands up and walks in a direction. She isn’t certain where she’s going, but it feels like the right direction to take. She continues to test out her body, making sounds and movements until she notices a sensation she doesn’t like.

_ Pain. _

Oh, that’s what the sensation is. It’s not nice. It’s really bad, actually. She’d rather not seek that feeling out again and so stops her movements in those directions. At once, the sensation diminishes but it leaves something behind.

Then she sees something else new; it’s not dark anymore. It changes her whole perspective.

It’s light.

It’s wind.

There’s suddenly colours everywhere, colours she doesn’t know the words for, but she’ll make them up later. There’s sounds and sights and smells she doesn’t know anything about this new world she’s been born into.

But she loves it already.

* * *

**While the Earth had finally given birth to a being, the Ocean wasn’t far of making one as well. The Ocean also gave birth to a daughter, who would one day become the mother of all sea creatures. She was a Mermaid named Plaxum…**

* * *

Plaxum blinks her eyes open and gazes at the deep darkness around her.

**My dear, I am your home and your mother, the Ocean. This world is yours to explore as you like and to discover as you need. Call me if you need me.**

Plaxum smiles and nods her head, “Alright, mother!”

With a swish of her tail, she dives further through the sea, travelling along the bottom of the ocean, playing in the sand and with the plants at the very bottom of the sea. She begins to swim upwards and finds things are changing the higher she goes.

There’s less darkness.

Less pressure.

More currents.

Plaxum gives an extra powerful swish in excitement-

Breaks through the sea-

Gasps her first breath of air in shock-

Flops back into the ocean in pain, murmuring, “Owww,” as she sinks slightly. Plaxum hesitantly makes herself raise again, this time much slower and it doesn’t hurt to be above water this time. She breathes in the air and stars at the emptiness around her.

“Now that simply won’t do.” Plaxum declares and then calls out, “Mother, how can I make more people like me?”

**I will teach you dearest. Come closer to the seafloor and I will help you.**

Plaxum dives deeper, excited to make this empty world flourish.

* * *

**Plaxum helped the Ocean forge new and exciting creatures like the fish, the squid, the shark and many more beasts.**

_ Meanwhile Shay on the Earth helped her mother creature new creatures as well, like the dear, the bears and the cats.  _

**_Neither of them knew the other existed until one fateful day..._ **

* * *

Plaxum groans as she feels the air biting at her scales, “What happened, Mother?”

All she remembered was the wind being especially harsh and something called a ‘storm’ attempting to destroy the Ocean. She’d fought all night to try to protect her mother from the storm, along with her own children but then she’d lost consciousness and…

She didn’t know where she was. She couldn’t sense Mother all around her, only the cold, biting wind that was especially cruel to her now and… was that sand? But it felt so odd, so… dry.

Plaxum looks around her and gasps.

The Ocean is near but she can’t reach it. Her tail isn’t built for travel on whatever this stuff is. It’s hard and digs into her and she doesn’t feel good, she… she knows she needs to get to the Ocean again. She needs to get to mother, or she might die!

Plaxum tries to use her arms to pull her along the substance but it hurts! It hurts, she doesn’t think she can do this! Someone, help her!

“Are you alright?!”

Plaxum glances towards the sound and stares in shock. She’d never seen a creature like this before; tall and built from rock, eyes that shine like a creature of the deep, even in this bright sunlight, with two separate tails with three pointed things on the end. Are they full of poison or a weapon of some kind? 

**_Their meeting wasn’t fated. Two completely different creatures, born of different worlds and yet..._ **

Shay gasps as she walks towards the unusual creature on the sandy beach. She’d never seen anything like it before, she knew she hadn’t helped Earth give birth to this being. It looked similar to her, made from flesh as her bears were, but hairless and sleek almost. She had only one leg, but it had a long flat part to it as well. She couldn’t tell what it was for.

“Who are you?” The creature demands, fearful, “I need to get back to the Ocean, or I may die!”

“I’m Shay, who are you?” Shay kneels beside the creature, “May I pick you up? I think that will be the best way to help you get to the Ocean.”

“Plaxum.” The creature declares, “And yes, you may.”

Shay picks up Plaxum and marvels at how slimy her skin feels. It’s not unpleasant, oddly enough. She appears to be covered in a soft shell of nails that shimmer in the sun.

“You’re really beautiful.” Shay declares.

Plaxum’s ears start to flap rapidly and she gulps, “You’re uhh… very amazing too.”

Shay feels her hoops wiggle and she giggles, “Thanks!”

Plaxum hides her face as it starts to turn red, “Please, just get me back to the Ocean before I die of embarrassment! You’re too beautiful a creature and I don’t know how to act around you.”

Shay’s hoops wiggle more and Shay giggles as she carries Plaxum as far as she dares into the Ocean; she’d learned from past failures not to wander too deep into water, “Here you go, Plaxum.”

Plaxum breathes easier, now that she can feel her mother once more and safe, “Thank you, Shay. You have been a true friend to me today.”

“It was no problem.” Shay offers her hand, “I would be honoured to be your friend.”

Plaxum takes her hand, “As would I. Farewell, until we meet again.”

* * *

 

**_The two continued to see one another, after their fated meeting. Though neither of them had known it at the time, despite creating so many creatures, they had both been very lonely. But now they were no longer lost to solitude._ **

**_They had each other._ **

**_And so, when their life cycles finally ended, the Ocean and the Earth created new creatures that could travel through both water and on land, so that Plaxum and Shay would never have to be parted again._ **

**_The two are the guardian creators of all creatures belonging to the land or the water, watching over all in the mighty heavens of which they reside. And if you were to ever need either of them, all you had to do was travel to a beach and call out to both of them. Then they will appear. It will always work, I promise._ **

**_It’s how they always found each other, after all._ **


	3. Curse and Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Florona's and Plaxum's Curse and Cure! Looking for a good luck charm or a potion to make people have a bad day? You've come to the right place! Please, don't hesitate to ask for whatever it is you need, we'll direct you to whatever you want and we'll never lie to our customers.
> 
> So step right in and see if you can find what you need.

RING-RING-RING!

“Hello?” Plaxum calls, swimming to the front of her shop, “This is Florona and Plaxum’s Curse and Cure shop, how can I help you?”

A nervous looking young merkit fidgets in front of the stall, “Hi, uhh, I’m uhh…”

Plaxum smiles and offers her hand, “I’m Plaxum, the Cure Master here. What can I help you with, or would you rather talk to Florona about your situation? She’s the Curse Master.”

The merkit takes her hand with hesitance, “Hello, Plaxum. I uhh… I need a spell to change one’s body.”

Plaxum grins and goes to the shelves, “Sure thing! Do you need a cure for an embarrassing curse, or a curse to embarrass someone else?”

The merkit tails behind her, “It’s uhh, for me. Is there anyway to, say… transform a boy into a girl?”

Plaxum blinks at her customer.

The merkit laughs, “Pretty stupid, huh?”

“Oh, that’s not stupid at all, kiddo! In fact, it’s one of the easiest spells I know, but you’ll need to visit the shop weekly if you want it to last.” Plaxum picks up two bottles, one pink, another red. “The red bottle will help your body slowly change from a merman to a mermaid, if that’s what you want. You’ll need to take it weekly at the shop, to make sure you don’t accidentally mess up the spell, but this one will have the least amount of ill effects to your health. The pink bottle will give you an instant change, but it will be excruciatingly painful and even when the potion wears off in a week, you’ll still be feeling a lot of aches and pains from the transformation. It’s up to you which one you take, so just choose the one that best suits your needs.”

The merkit smiles so wide and gestures to the red bottle, “That’s the one I want. Please.”

Plaxum mirrors the merkit’s grin and swims to the counter, “Since it’s your first dose, you only need to pay us one gold coin. After that, it’s two gold coins, three gold coins and then it’ll stay at that for every dose. Do you think you’ll be able to manage it?”

The merkit nods and bows deeply, hiding tears of joy, “Thank you, thank you so much Plaxum.”

Plaxum smiles and brings out a special glass, “We have an air room in the back where I’ll teach you to drink it and then you can come back next week to try again. I warn, the effects won’t start to come through for a while yet, so spend this time letting your family and friends know of your change.”

The merkit smiles, “I will. Thank you, really.”

Plaxum shrugs, “Just doing what I do best; helping people.”

* * *

RING-RING-RING!

“Hello.” Florona swims to the counter and places her elbows on it, resting her chin in her crossed hands, “Welcome to Florona’s and Plaxum’s Curse and Cure.”

“Glad to be here, my lady.” A mermaid swims to the counter and declares, “So, any curses that force two mates apart?”

“Oh, are you a jealous lover?” Florona swims towards some shelves, “Or an overprotective mother? I need to know the nature of your situation in order to find the best potion for your cause. And please don’t waste my time with attempts to lie; I know when I’m being lied to.”

The mermaid scowls, “My mate has been mistreating me and my children. We’ve attempted cures to change his evil ways, but he will not change for anyone. He only shifts so no one sees the bruises he places on us.”

“Ahh, so a curse to separate the two of you is the only way. I take it you’d like it to protect your children as well?” Florona enquiries, investigating the shelves.

The mermaid shakes her head, “I want to protect my children, not curse them. But if you can keep him away from them…”

“I have exactly what you need.” Florona grabs a blue box, “This is filled with a curse that will force the last person to consume it far, far away from the other consumers. Make sure you and your children eat it all in the same hour and give it to your mate in the next hour. I’d recommend adding it to your dinner, if you don’t want your children to know. It’s tasteless.”

The mermaid takes the box, “How much?”

“10 gold coins.” Florona states, moving behind the counter, “Don’t apply intense cold to the substance once it’s out of the box, or it will lose its magical properties and just because a spice.”

The mermaid drops a small black bag with the coins, “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Florona smiles with her teeth, “Just doing what I do best; helping people.”

* * *

Plaxum whips at her forehead, “Whoa, what a busy day, am I right love?!”

Florona nods, placing the box on the shelves, “Indeed. I had to sell three separation curses today. What did you tend to?”

Plaxum smiles, “A sex changing spell, a cure for a bad case of bad luck and good fortune charms!”

Florona chuckles, “Seems we’ve both been busy. Now, shall we love?”

Plaxum’s smile turns sad, “What choice do we have?”

The two embrace one another, as tightly as they can.

Over the water, the sunsets behind the land-

Florona finds herself in the curse shop.

Plaxum finds herself in the cure shop.

The two head to their beds alone and pray for the day they’ll be able to find a true cure to their own separation curse. One that binds them to their sides of the shop and splits it in two during the day and night. The half cure allowing them to open up and pack their shop down together, but that is the only time they can see one another.

But one day, they will be together again.

After all…

They are two sides of the same coin.

Black and White Magic.

The Good and the Bad.

The Curse and the Cure.


	4. The Depths of The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olia loves the sea. Florona is fascinated by air breathers.
> 
> They meet in the middle.

Olia loved the ocean for as long as she could remember. 

She grew up on a beach, splashing in the salty water with her denmates under their mother’s watchful eye. They’d hunt with her, catching fish and taking what they didn’t need to sell in the market or give to those less fortunate than themselves. Out of all her siblings, Olia had been the one most eager to always explore and adore new places.

So it was no surprise when the chance to travel deep, deep below the water came, it was Olia who volunteered herself as the first test subject.

Her mother and other denmates had of course been frightened. Many a thing could go wrong in this experiment. Olia and the scientist Ozar had done their level best to assure them that the chances of something going wrong were very slim and there were several precautions and safety nets put in place should something go wrong. Finally, Olia’s mother relented and so her denmates were forced to give up the fight as well.

It was a relief to Olia, honestly. She hated family fights but there was no way she could allow this opportunity go. She’d always wanted to see even more of the sea she loved so. She couldn’t wait to find out what was down there in the depths below.

* * *

“Come on, Plaxum, they’re this way!” Florona swims faster.

Plaxum giggles as she tumbles through the water, “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

The two reach a large ledge and peak through the holes in the rock to observe. On the other side of the rock, air breathers in funny suits with super long cords in the back of their funny suits, waddle across the sand, avoiding the plant life and looking around.

“What do you think they’re down here for?” Plaxum’s tail swishes side to side in joy.

Florona hums as one of them bends down with a funny looking glass bottle (she’d collected them before, she loved the things the air breathers made and decorating her cave with them), slowly cuts away at a part of one of the plants with one of those sharp knives they keep and puts it in their funny glass, “Collecting food? But none of us can eat that stuff.”

“Maybe the air breathers can!” Plaxum giggles and twirls on the spot, “I can’t believe there are real air breathers down here!”

Florona turns away from the rocks and smiles, “I know, it’s exciting!”

Plaxum looks back at the air breathers and smiles so wide, “Florona, they’re looking at me!”

“What?!” Florona swims to stand next to her and turns.

The air breathers have all stopped moving and their funny suits are looking at them. One of them raises it’s hand and moves it back and forth, like the tide. Plaxum and Florona look at each other in excitement and copy the air breathers.

Florona hums, “We need to talk to them.”

Plaxum turns to her, “Do you think they’ll be able to understand us?”

Florona shrugs, “We can try. You stay and try to talk to them while I take one to the surface.”

“Okay!” Plaxum swims over to them.

While Plaxum starts to try to talk to them, Florona swims towards one in particular. She points to the surface and gently takes the air breather’s hand, pulling her upwards. After a couple minutes, the air breather does as Florona wants and she uses her powerful tail to bring the air breather to the surface.

Florona takes a deep breathe as the wind hits her face, so different from her watery home. She turns back to the air breather and smiles.

“Do you wanna talk now?” Florona looks around and sees a beach not far. She points in that direction, “Or do you need the land?”

The air breather points to the land and Florona swims towards it, still holding the air breather’s hand. It takes them a while but finally, they reach the land. The air breather walks on the sand until they’re not in the water anymore. They take off the top of their funny suit-

Florona has seen this air breather before.

“Oh my God, you are so beautiful!” Florona chirps, “Ohh, I’ve wanted to meet you for so long, I hadn’t realized it was you under the water!”

The air breather with the beautiful brown fur, pretty little green markings on her face and alluring dark purple eyes looks at her a little oddly as the back of her suits starts to shift. Oh right! She has a tail under there after all.

“You mean me?” She asks.

Florona huffs, “Of course, I see you all the time on the beach and in the water. You’re a really amazing hunter too, I’m super impressed!”

The air breather blinks, “Why are you saying that stuff to me?”

Florona tilts her head and hums, “Because it’s true.” 

She lifts her head back up and shrugs. 

The air breather lets out a breath and turns towards her, “I’m Olia, it’s nice to meet you.”

Florona giggles, “I’m Florona!”

* * *

“You’re certain this plant will allow me to breathe underwater?” Olia asks, eyeing the seaweed doubtfully.

Florona nods, “I’ve seen air breathers use it before!”

“Really?” Ozar leans forward on their boat, “Where?!”

Florona hums, “On the other side of the sea. I travelled here when I was very young, but I knew air breathers who’d swim with me when I was in my old home. I don’t know where I used to be though, sorry.”

Ozar, pouts, “Lovely.”

Olia lets out a breathe and looks at the plant, “Well, here goes nothing.”

She throws it in her mouth, swallows it whole, puts her goggles over her eyes and jumps into the sea. She waits a couple moments before opening her eyes and gasps out bubbles. Florona looks even more beautiful under the sea, her red hair floating around her head like a vibrant flower.

Florona giggles, “Welcome to the see Olia. Want to check it out with me?”

Olia nods and tries to talk, but all that comes out are bubbles.

Florona blinks and then shakes her head, “Oh, silly me, should’ve told you it’d be hard to talk under the water. You don’t have to worry about me understanding you though.”

Olia blinks, “ _ How though? How will you be able to understand me? _ ”

Florona giggles and takes her hands, “When we’re holding hands, skin to skin, I can hear what you’re thinking.”

Olia flushes, “ _ Ohh, really? _ ”

Florona nods, “Yes. So long as we’re connected, I’ll be able to hear your thoughts loud and clear. Since I’ll be our underwater guild too, there’s little chance of us not staying in contact since I’ll have to swim you down.”

SPLASH!

Ozar appears in the water and Plaxum grabs his hand and begins to talk to him. Olia watches them converse for a moment and then waves to Ozar to let him know it’s okay.

Florona tugs a little, “Come on. You wanna see what my world looks like, right?”

Olia nods.

Florona swims down, down and down, to the coral reefs Olia had been wanting to explore since she first saw them as a pup. It’s an incredible feeling to be able to be under the water so far down and to feel it all around her, the salt gliding through her fur. A fish swims right up to her face and then darts off, back to the safety of the coral reef.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Florona asks, gesturing to the reef below her.

Olia smiles and holds her hand tighter, “ _ You’re beautiful. _ ”

Florona blinks at her in surprise and giggles. Olia smiles wider and looks at the reef, tail wagging. The two swim a little bit closer to the reef and Olia is eternally amazed by the vegetation and the animals. Florona on the other hand adores each and every reaction the canine gives.

Florona spies something in the sand and darts down to it.

Olia lets out a bunch of bubbles, “ _ Wha?! _ ”

Florona reaches the see floor and brushes away the sand to reveal what was glinting up at her. She grabs the object and shows her hand to Olia.

Olia gasps, “ _ That’s the necklace my father gave me! _ ”

Florona blinks at the object again, noticing the simple ring actually had a chain running through it. Olia’s shock fades and she looks to the sand she now stands on. Florona turns to face her, worry in her system.

“What happened to your father?” Florona asks.

Olia lets out a few bubbles and looks towards where the sun should be about now, “ _ I don’t know. He died when my denmates and I were born and when I was 4, my mother gave me his necklace because he wanted it to go to the bravest of my denmates, which she’d decided was me. All of my denmates ended up with necklaces from our father, each one meaning something different, but we never knew why he made them or how our mother had realized which one should belong to who. I lost mine when I was 8 and thought I’d never see it again. _ ”

Florona frowns and looks at the ring in her hand. She grabs the chain at different parts with both her hands and lowers it over Olia’s head. Olia looks at it oddly then turns her eyes on Florona.

Florona smiles, “Well, now you have it back. And I know wherever your father is now, he’s really proud of you.”

Olia blinks and smiles at her. She takes Florona’s hand back-

“ _ Thank you. _ ”

Florona shrugs, “It was yours in the first place, there’s no point in me keeping it.”

Olia shakes her head, “ _ Well thank you for finding it, then. _ ”

Florona grins, “It’s fine. Let’s keep exploring! I need to show you the whole reef at some point.”

Olia nods.

The two take off.


	5. Beasts of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt was warned by his mother about wolves. He falls in love with one anyway.

“I’m heading out!” Matt calls back with a smile, “See you later, guys!”

“Bye Matt!” Katie calls, looking up from her book long enough to wave.

“Be back before dusk!” Colleen orders from her spot fixing the fireplace.

“And be careful of the wolves!” Samuel warns from where he's washing dishes.

“I will, bye!” Matt tugs his hood over his head and closes the door.

A couple beats of silence in the house.

“So, wolves huh Dad?” Katie grins like a kitsune.

Samuel rolls his eyes, “Now, now Katie, save the teasing for when your brother knows we know he's in love with one of them.”

“Fine, fine.” Katie huffs.

Colleen chuckles, coming out of the fireplace covered in soot and rubbing her hands together, “Well he is his father’s son.”

Samuel sighs, “I know, that’s what worries me.”

* * *

Matt hums as he walks down the path, whistling back to the odd bird or two he heard fly by.

“Hello, stranger.”

Matt turns to face the wolf behind him with a grin, “Oh, hello there. Is there something I can help you with?”

The wolf smiles teasingly, “Maybe you can. You see, I’m very hungry and that basket you have with you smells very nice.”

Matt blinks, “I’m sorry, Miss, but I need to take these to my grandmother. I promised her I would.”

The wolf sighs, but doesn’t lose her grin, “Oh really? But this part of the woods are very dangerous, stranger.” She walks closer to him, “You may need someone to protect a pretty little fox like you from the big bad wolves.”

Matt smiles and wraps his arms around her neck, “What a generous offer, but I have to ask, however will I pay you back?”

The wolf hums, pressing her nose against his, “I’m sure we can think of something.”

Matt laughs and leans up to kiss her on the nose. The wolf flushes under her fur.

He grins and holds her close to him by the waist, “I love you, Olia.”

Olia smiles and holds him back tightly, “I love you too, Matt. I missed you a lot.”

Matt buries his nose in her neck, scenting her well, “Missed you too, Olia. Missed your scent and your fur.”

Olia pulls back and grins, “Wanna get back to the den, then?”

Matt nods, “I’d love to. Let me just slip into something more comfortable.”

Olia turns towards the forest, “Go right ahead.”

She waits a beat.

A fox coming up to her shoulder trots over to her side, a cloak tired around his neck. Olia chuckles and takes to the forest like a wolf on a mission, running as fast as she can. Matt chases after her, kipping and yowling into the evening. The two make it to a massive tree with tangelling and intertwining roots all over. Olia dives below the roots first and Matt follows after.

The two fall on their fronts and laugh as Matt reverts back to his human form.

“That was fun.” Olia turns to Matt and grins.

Matt grins back, “You were a terrible actor.”

“I wasn’t trying that hard, so I suppose that’s a fair judgement call.” Olia shrugs and sniffs at the basket Matt still has on him, “Seriously, what’s in there? It smells almost as good as you do.”

Matt flushes, “Oh, nothing special, just a little homemade meatloaf.”

Olia’s ears perk up and her tail begins to wag, “Are you serious?!”

Matt nods and takes out the treat. The scent gets even stronger and Olia starts to drool.

Matt smirks and tears a piece off, throwing it into the air, “Catch!

Olia jumps high and catches it in her mouth, swallowing and letting out a bark. Matt laughs and laughs and laughs, falling on his back, the meatloaf on his chest. Olia growls while her tail wags and she pounces on Matt, knocking the wind out of him. She eats the whole meatloaf down in one bite and licks her lips smuggly.

Matt flushes and looks off to the side, “Food hog.”

Olia smirks, “If I hadn’t taken my change, I know you would’ve kept it all to yourself.”

Matt grins, “You’re right.”

The two rest their foreheads against each other while chuckling under their breath. Matt runs his fingers down Olia’s head, through her fur. Olia snuggles up to Matt even more, licking at his neck and patting his chest. Matt giggles and scratches her behind her ear. Olia’s tail starts thumping on the ground. Matt smiles softly and Olia preens under his attention.

“Do you remember when we met?” Matt looks up at the tree roots, full of carvings they’d made together.

Olia looks up at a carving of a fox and a wolf standing side by side, “How could I forget?”

Matt giggles, “You smelt like a sick dog, even when you were trying to rob me.”

Olia rolls her eyes, “Then you took me back to my tree and nursed me back to health until you got sick yourself.”

Matt groans, “Can you remember how angry my Mom smelled?”

Olia shudders, “I thought she was going to tear my ear off if she found me.”

Matt rolls over, so he’s leaning on his arms, his legs tangled with Olia and nuzzling her neck, “I’m glad she didn’t then. Your ears are very cute, it would have been a tragedy.”

Olia leans her head further back, running her paws down Matt’s back, “You’re not wrong. I’m just glad she wasn’t mad at you.”

Matt hums, “Yeah, then I really would be dead and we wouldn’t get this.”

Olia looks down at their tangled legs, taking note of Matt’s sent filling the grotto, Matt’s fingers running through her hair, Matt’s carvings of the stars he loved in the shape of her on the tree roots, Matt’s cooking keeping her warm from within and his body keeping her warm from the outside, how Matt’s breathe tickles her ears and nose,  _ Matt, Matt, Matt... _

“Matt?”

“Yeah, love?” Matt presses a kiss to her forehead.

Olia swallows.

Matt pauses in his brushing.

“I wanna meet your family.” Olia states.

Matt sits up, forcing Olia to get on her knees, looking at her in shock, “Olia…”

“I know I’m a wolf, I know they probably won’t approve, but Matt, I!” Olia takes his hands in her paws and looks him dead in the eye, “I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I want to meet your family, to form a pack with you, to be with you for as long as you want me. Please Matt.”

Matt starts to cry and wraps his arms around her tightly, “Yes! Oh fuck, Olia, yes, yes, we’ll have all of that. I’ll show you to my family, they’ll love you so much. I’ll find us a den big enough to raise a pack together, or I’ll build one myself if I half to. I want to be with you for as long as you want me, too, Olia. I want to be with you for a long, long time.”

Olia cries and clings to him back, “Matt, thank you, thank you, it sounds so incredible, I…” She sniffles and wipes at her eyes, smiling still, “I can’t wait.”

And just like that, Matt falls in love with the beautiful wolf in his arms, all over again.

He kisses her on the nose and Olia laps at his. The two laugh and begin a mock wrestling competition. Olia wins of course, but that just means Matt’s at the perfect angel to wrap his arms around her neck and ease her down into a meatloaf tasting kiss.


	6. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King wants Lance the Alchemist to find him a flower that will make people fall in love. Lance decides to bring Matt along for the ride. They both end up under the flower's effect and their friends suffer for it.

“Lance, are you sure about this?” Matt asks, eyeing the field wearily.

Lance waves a hand dismissively, “Oh hush, hush handsome, I know what I’m doing, I wasn’t a born witch yesterday, I’ve been at this for years. Now, come on!” He starts walking down the hill, “Let’s get the king his magic flowers and be done with it.”

Matt sighs and follows him, “I don’t know why I let you talk me into following along for this mission. Why not one of the stronger knights? Like Shiro, or Hunk?”

“I had to bring you because you’re smart enough to know what not to touch and what to touch.” Lance explains, eyeing each flower they pass critically.

Matt grins, “Well, nice to know you think of me as more than just a pretty face.”

Lance rolls his eyes, then turns to focus on the flowers in front of him. He blinks in surprise, eyes widening and smiling.

“Found it!” Lance holds his hand out, “Matt, gimme the jar.”

Lance deattaches the dagger on his hip while Matt reaches inside his bag to get the jar. Lance takes his gloves out from the belt he’s wearing and slips them on. Matt hands him the jar and Lance kneels in front of the flower. Matt looks at it over Lance’s shoulder.

It’s a rather large flower, with blue petals stained with purple on their tips, the centre of the flower red.

“How can you tell it’s our magic flower?” Matt asks.

Lance rolls his eyes, “My dear, my dear. I’m part fae.” He turns back to Matt and grins, pointing at his eyes, “It’s the eyes that tell me how magical something is.”

He turns back to the flower, holding it with his left hand while readying the knife in his right hand to cut it at its base. He slices the flower and places the knife back on his belt. He grabs the jar with his right hand. While he’s holding the jar, a drop of the flower’s juice is slightly absorbed into his left glove. By placing it between his legs and pulling with his left hand, Lance opens the jar. He puts the flower into the jar and closes it, air tight.

“There.” Lance stands up, smiling.

Matt grins and raises his left hand, “Great!”

Lance slaps it with his own left hand and turns to walk off, “Now let’s go.”

The two start walking and at first they’re just side by side, heading back to the horse. Lance is putting the jar in his backpack and slipping it on while Matt hums. Lance feels eyes on them and looks around, nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asks.

Lance frowns, “Someone’s staring at us.” He turns towards Matt, “We should hur-”

“Hush, Lancey…” Matt cradle’s Lance’s face with his left hand, smiling dopily, “Everything’s alright.”

Lance’s face burns, “Uhh, Matt? Are you okay? Why is your hand wet?”

Matt hums, leaning forward and… fuck, he’s always been hot, but since when was he that hot?

* * *

Pidge groans, “Oh my God, are they still at this?”

Hunk gulps, “Afraid so.”

“This is disgusting.” Keith groans.

Shiro sighs, “Better get on with making an antidote then, Keith.”

Keith nods, turning around and waving as he walks away, “Try and get the flower off those two somehow, I’m gonna need it to make the antidote.”

Pidge looks at Hunk.

Hunk looks at Shiro.

Shiro looks at his right, but no one’s there.

“Thanks you two.” Shiro glares at them.

“Good luck not getting your tongue sucked off!” Pidge calls as she runs off, “OR WORSE YET, YOUR DICK!”

Hunk and Shiro turn bright red, yelling at her as she runs.

Meanwhile Lance and Matt remained oblivious to it all, staring into each other’s eyes as they lean in for kisses after kisses after kisses. This is going to haunt poor Shiro forever.

* * *

Pidge blinks as she enters the room and groans at the sight, “LANCE! MATT!”

The two pause in their making out only long enough to blink at her in confusion.

“Is something wrong, Pidge?” Matt asks, looking completely bewildered out of his mind.

“Yes!” Pidge growls and points, “YOU’RE SUCKING LANCE’S FACE IN OUR WORK LAB WHICH YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER DO ANY FUCKING IN!”

“Really?” Matt looks around, “Huh.”

Lance tugs on his sleeve, “Mattie, honey?”

Matt turns his full attention on Lance, smiling (creepily in Pidge’s opinion), “Yes, my love?”

Lance looks at him through his eyelashes, giving him bedroom eyes (that should be fucking reserved for the bedroom, for fuck’s sake), “Can we go to the fountain?”

“Of course, love.” Matt picks him up, wrapping Lance’s legs around his waist (what the fuck?!) and his own arms around Lance’s back, “Seeing your reflection in the water will be a most beautiful sight.”

“Ohhh, Mattie.” Lance nuzzles his neck-

“KEITH, HURRY THE FUCK UP WITH THAT ANTIDOTE OR I’M GOING TO KILL THEM!” Pidge screams.

“I’M DOING MY FUCKING BEST, OKAY, NOT MY FAULT THIS SHIT NEEDS A WEEK TO BREW!” Keith screams right back.

Pidge growls and storms out of the room as Lance goes back to sucking on Matt’s neck while Matt takes the both of them out of the room.

* * *

“Here you go guys!” Hunk places a two plates on the table, “Eat well!”

“Smells great, Hunk, thanks.” Matt smiles.

Lance nods, staring at Matt, “Yeah, smells great.”

Hunk flushes a little at the heated looks the two give one another, “Okay, just don’t fuck on the table, okay guys?”

“Alright.” Lance and Matt chime.

Hunk shakes his head to go get them some water. After filling a large jug and grabbing two empty goblets, he carries them to the table and blushes at what he finds.

“Open wide.” Matt giggles with a couple carrots on his fingers.

Lance opens his mouth and allows Matt to feed him, sucking his fingers before letting them go to swallow the food. He picks up a spoon full of food from Matt’s plate and raises it to him.

“Your turn.” Lance winks.

Matt opens his mouth and swallows the spoon full of food, licking the spoon after it’s gone. He leans forward to kiss Lance on the mouth and then swallows his food, grabbing for something else on Lance’s plate.

Hunk coughs loudly, “I HAVE WATER!”

Matt brings the fingers with food in them to Lance’s lips, “Thanks Hunk.”

Lance sucks the food from Matt’s fingers and turns to Hunk with a mouth full of food, “Yummy.”

Hunk sighs and forces a smile, “Enjoy your food then. I’m gonna check up on Keith to see how he’s doing.”

Hunk grabs another plate of food and a goblet of water, carrying them to the alchemist’s lair. He knocks on the door, but when he doesn’t get a response he opens it himself.

“Keith?” Hunk calls out through the crack in the door.

Pidge points at the room that Keith typically uses, “He’s in there.”

Hunk nods and goes to the door, opening it single handedly. He blinks and smiles at the sight he finds. Keith passed out on the floor, a good few books lying around beside him while the cauldron bubbles. Hunk places the food next to Keith and gently shakes him.

Keith groans and opens his eyes, “Wha?”

“Food, buddy.” Hunk explains, “Come on now, you gotta eat if you wanna get the antidote made quid.”

Keith nods and using the fork Hunk hands him, stuffs his face like he hasn’t eaten in days.

Knowing Keith, he probably hasn’t.

* * *

Shiro smiles at Keith, “You finished it?”

Keith nods and hands him a giant bottle, “Throw it on the both of them when they aren’t expecting it and they should go back to normal. If not then, I’ve fucked up and we’ll be stuck with them like that until the flower’s outta their systems.”

Shiro pats Keith on the shoulder, “You did great man, thanks.”

Keith smiles slightly, “Thanks. Now,” he turns around, “if you’ll excuse me, I need to go pass out for a couple thousand years.”

“Sleep well!” Shiro calls.

Once Keith turns the corner, around the other bend appear Matt and Lance, holding hands as they typically do these days. Shiro takes the cork off the bottle and waits for them to get a bit closer. Then once they’re an arm’s length away from him, he throws the potion on the both of them.

“Yuck, Shiro, what the hell?!” Matt growls, whipping at the stuff.

Lance shakes his head, “It smells, what the hell is it?”

“It’s an anti love potion to get you guys out from under the effects of the flower.” Shiro explains, “So do you feel any different? At all?”

Matt blinks and looks at Lance, then grins, “Nope, still in love.”

Lance flushes up to his ears, shrieking “WHAT?!”

Shiro groans.


	7. Free Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't wait to become a hero! He'll meet some great people along the way, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just the My Hero Academia fantasy ending, I'm sorry guys, but I'm too lazy to make it into anything special.

_ In a land far, far away…. _

_ A tiny island queendom ruled by magic and kings…. _

_ With the ruins of former palaces and beautiful earth made bridges all across the land…. _

_ Our young squire sets on his quest to become a hero…. _

* * *

Lance ties his beaten up boots properly, puts his sword on his waist, straps his bag to his back and runs out the door.

“Bye Mom!” Lance calls back, smiling.

His mother waves to him, “I love you! Take care!”

Lance calls, “I will-”

* * *

He trips.

Everything in his bag falls out.

A hand is offered to him and he looks up.

Pidge is smiling at him, offering the hand while Hunk is decked out in his knight’s armour.

“Need a hand, dear friend?” Pidge grins, her staff held in her other hand.

Lance whips his face with a knuckle and nods, smiling, “Yeah, please.”

* * *

Shiro stares out at the lake his family’s castle resides above. There is darkness descending upon the land, but none of them can see it. He’ll have to fight it himself then.

“Excuse us.”

Shiro blinks and turns around to see a witch, a knight and a commoner standing near him.

“We’re going on a quest to defeat the Galra!” The commoner declares, “Would you please accompany us?”

Shiro blinks a couple times and smiles, “Sure why not?”

The three cheer.

* * *

Keith hollows from on top his dragon who spits out fire in rage at the sight of the strangers. Well, at least the display scares the horse off.

The commoner steps forward, “Please Barbarian King Keith, help us!”

Keith smirks, “Why would I help you?”

A clap of thunder.

He turns to find an army of the Galra behind him.

* * *

“Oh fuck this shit, get outta my territory!” Keith draws his sword.

“Get ready everyone!” Lance calls.

Shiro wordlessly draws his sword.

Hunk lower’s his helmet.

Pidge holds her staff tighter.

Lance charges in, swinging his blade against the Galra who get too close.

Hunk and Pidge watch each other’s backs, Pidge shooting off spells for the distance fighters while Hunk takes out the ones that get too close.

Coran jumps down and joins the fight, swinging his blades.

Allura uses her magic to toss a Galra to the sky.

Kliazap shows up, looking eager to join the battle or offer support. The Arusian king looks incredibly smug. Shay is riding her Balmera into battle. Plaxum has her whip at the ready in her hand. Rax stands with an axe. Matt dips his hat charmingly. Ryner wields her body as if it were a weapon itself. Olia and Ozar are arm-in-arm, ready for the right.

Lance smiles back at them and plunges in again.

Shiro rides his horse through the battle, swinging his blade.

Keith runs around the battlefield like a wild animal, swishing his sword through the enemy.

Lance pants as Emperor Zarkon appears on the horizon and turns to face his right.

Keith stops panting and scowls to his left where Lance is looking at him.

Zarkon looms over them like a mighty shadow, nearly drowning them with his darkness, while everyone stands up in preparation for one final throw down.

Keith and Lance lead the charge, with maniac and heroic grins.

Hunk uses his sword to stand up again, struggling.

Shiro cries out a warning.

Keith claws at the earth, snarling.

Pidge stares worriedly, Allura cradling Matt behind her.

Lance brings his sword in front of him and uses all the magic the Blue Lion passed down to him, her image appearing behind him, as he swings hard enough with the enchanted sword to shake the ground.

* * *

_ The End _


End file.
